


true blue // ayato kirishima x human! f. reader (soulmates au)

by yeetis_mcskeetis



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aged-Up Kirishima Ayato, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Kind of enemies to lovers, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeetis_mcskeetis/pseuds/yeetis_mcskeetis
Summary: it's a strange way of saying that i know i'm supposed to love you.
Relationships: Kirishima Ayato & Reader, Kirishima Ayato/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	true blue // ayato kirishima x human! f. reader (soulmates au)

**Author's Note:**

> hii! so i just wanted to say a few things and i'd appreciate if you read this before continuing with the story.
> 
> one, ayato is aged up in this because there will be smut later on. i'm aware that he's an adult later on in the series, but the plot line gets really complex by then and quite frankly it'd be stressful trying to balance the plot with the fanfic if that makes sense. so yeah this takes place in seasons 1-2, the only difference is that ayato is aged up. touka too, since they're siblings but that doesn't affect anything.
> 
> also, this story is on my wattpad as well, so if you find this there and are confused, don't be. my wattpad is crack_goblin

as young girls do, (y/n) had always dreamed of her soulmate being kind, handsome, and compassionate. her prince charming. her knight in shining armor to come whisk her away into the night. so on her twelfth birthday, when the words _**'get the fuck out of here and never come back'**_ etched themselves onto her wrist in jet black ink, it's to no surprise that she was anything but content. 

how was she supposed to have her fairytale romance if her soulmate was an asshole? as she grew into her teenage years, her friends teased her about her soulmate being the "cool badass" or "dark and brooding type". and she laughed along, usually replying with, "yeah, haha." but deep down, she was still disappointed after all these years. plus, most people meet their soulmate by the beginning of high school, yet here (y/n) was, completely alone. 

by the time she got to college, she had given up on thinking about her soulmate. they'd manage to find their way into her life eventually, and when that time comes, she'd decide what she thought of them. until then, there was no point in trying to form an opinion on them just from the words inked on her arm. 

\-----

the warm yellow-white glow of the string lights hung up in (y/n)'s dorm were the only source of light available as her hands worked tirelessly copying down notes from class earlier today. it was a strain on her eyes to see the paper in the dim lighting--or lack thereof-- but her roommate, chiyoko, was asleep after a long, hard, grueling day of skipping class and getting her back blown out. but the two had grown to love each other like best friends, so every once in a while, that required sacrificing their own comfort for the peace of the other.

with a heavy sigh, (y/n) dropped her pen on the desk and rested her forehead on the hard wood. her hand throbbed, and her head spun from all the information she'd have to memorize. when she picked her head back up, she stared outside the window with soft eyes. the sky was beautiful tonight, even though the stars were rarely ever visible in a city like tokyo. (y/n) straightened her back and organized all of the notes, gathering them neatly in a pile and sliding them into her (f/c) folder. 

after cleaning up her work area, she stood up and walked over to her drawers, pulling out a pair of jeans. she changed from her pajamas into those, along with a (f/c) sweater and doc martens. she picked up her phone and made her way to the door, giving one last look at chiyoko's sleeping form, and then turning the light off and leaving the dorm. 

as (y/n) walked down the hallway, she tapped the screen of her phone to check and date and time she had been studying for so long that she wasn't even sure what day it was. well, that's kind of a stretch. but it is easy to lose track of time when you're staring at the same paper for hours on end. 

**_saturday, october 8th. 1:37 a.m._ **

(y/n)'s shoes hitting the cold, metal stairs were unsurprisingly not the only sounds in the building at this hour. as per usual, there were people crying, blasting music, banging, you name it. college, am i right?

in one quick motion, she pushed open the heavy door to the dorm building and entered the chilly night, immediately feeling a shiver run down her spine. it was slightly windy, and a storm was supposed to hit sooner or later. but she was just going to go for a quick walk, so if it did happen to start raining, she'd most likely be back by then. 

it didn't take long to reach the edge of the campus, and once she did, she wandered aimlessly down the sidewalk of the city. normally, she'd be wary about walking alone at night. but on an early saturday morning, or still a friday night to some, there'd be plenty of people out in case any old creepy tried to get handsy. 

but the sound of cars and chatter really was unappealing.

with a sharp left turn, (y/n) cut into a dim alley and let her feet take her wherever they wanted to go. this part of the city was somewhat unfamiliar, so there was no harm in exploring, right? not to mention, ghoul activity had been low recently, so nothing to worry about.

but (y/n) froze in place at the sudden sound of ringing through her ears. that was a scream. not the scream of somebody having fun, not the scream of a child being scared off by a mean cat. this was a was a blood curdling, _**'i am getting murdered'**_ scream. her mind was racing a million miles an hour and her hands began trembling. but she knew she had a decision to make. there was a good chance that whoever the scream belonged to was an innocent person, about to lose their life to a ghoul. but at the same time, it could be somebody overreacting about getting robbed or a domestic dispute. 

(y/n) gulped and slowly started walking towards all the commotion. people were definitely fighting, there was no doubt about it. at this point, the only thing fueling her to keep going was adrenaline and the hope that maybe she'd be able to help some unfortunate person out. but once she rounded the corner, her blood went cold. 

before her were two ghouls fighting each other. both their faces were adorned with odd-looking masks, but it was easy to tell that one was much older than the other. the oldest ghoul had some sort of jagged yellow spikey-things sticking out of his lower back, while the other one had wings of some sort that moved like flames. 

the two ghouls stopped fighting for a brief moment and stared at her, but the younger ghoul took this as an opportunity and placed one hand on the other's head before kicking his back, cleanly decapitating him. (y/n)'s mouth fell slightly open and her brows furrowed together in fear, she still frozen solid. 

the younger ghoul tossed the head aside. 

" _ **get the fuck out of here and never come back."**_

(y/n)'s stomach dropped, and immediately her wrist began burning, almost as if it had been set aflame.

"...what did you just say? r-repeat it,"

it didn't take long for the other ghoul to stiffen up completely as well. 

here they were, two unlikely soulmates left speechless in each other's presence. 

the ghoul's wings died down and faded away, and he slowly removed his mask. he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. then a scowl grew on his features. 

"great. my soulmate is a pathetic fucking human."

the boy turned on his heels to leave, but stopped once (y/n) finally spoke up.

"you don't mean that."

the ghoul scoffed and turned back around. from his slow and aimless movements, (y/n) could tell that he didn't want to just turn around and leave. he wanted to stay here. but it was becoming more and more apparent by the second that this boy loved to put up a cold, harsh wall. 

"like hell i do. i don't believe in this soulmate shit, but even if i had one, it wouldn't be a fucking _human._ "

the way he said 'human' as if it were something disease ridden was enough to cause tears to prick the corners of (y/n)'s eyes and her chest to ache. with a deep breath, she took a few steps closer to him. he didn't flinch.

"i know you're probably disappointed. but...what do you have against humans?"

right after the words came from her mouth, she squeezed her eyes shut and internally slapped herself on the forehead. 

_'why does he hate humans? probably because humans and ghouls aren't supposed to like each other, you dim wit.'_

"okay, i'm sorry. that was a stupid question. but i mean, you could kill me on the spot right now and there'd be nothing i could do about it. so if you hate my kind so much, why haven't you done that already?"

the boy rolled his eyes, but only now did (y/n) begin to see just how beautiful he was. his once black and red eyes were now back to normal, and his irises were the color of the night sky while his hair was a deep navy blue.

"what, do you think ghouls are savages that kill people just because they feel like it? you're no different than any other fucking human on this planet."

(y/n) took a few steps closer, now only leaving about a foot of distance between the two of them. she was still trembling, there was no doubt about it. but what she had said was right; he could kill her right then and there. but if he hadn't done it already, he likely wasn't going to at all.

"you're wrong."

her words caught him off guard, and he snapped his head back to look down at her. 

"no, i'm not."

at this point, he had crossed his arms and began walking off, probably for good this time. but (y/n) grabbed his arm and pulled him back. he flinched at her touch, then snatched his arm away at the speed of light. he spun back around, and wings from earlier shot from his back. his sclera turned jet black while his once blue irises now turned a deadly shade of crimson. 

"don't EVER touch me, you piece of shit-"

(y/n) cut off his yelling.

"what's your name?"

"what?"

"what's your name, god damnit!" she raised her voice. "do you know how fucking hard it is for people to find their soulmates? some never do! and i understand you're angry and disappointed, and quite frankly so am i. i _dreamed_ of having a prince charming, but here i am, face to face with a complete asshole. but the difference between you and i is that i'm trying to make the best of this, while you're treating me like i'm some useless pile of garbage!" 

her words were laced with venom, and the look in her eye was nothing short of dead serious. the ghoul was taken aback at her sudden burst of confidence, but didn't let it show. he pulled his mask back down over his face and took a step closer to the girl before bending down and reaching eye level with her. 

**_"you don't want to get involved with me."_**

* * *

omg guys first chapter done. most of the next chapter will probably be in ayato's pov. anyways, how are y'all liking it so far? questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
